Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for biomass beneficiation.
Description of the Background Art
In the industrial processing of substances of plant origin, by-products are usually formed which are often disposed of as waste or utilized thermally. The forestry sector and the timber industry can be cited by way of example where by-products such as, for example, bark, branches, flitches, wood chips, sawdust, and the like arise during logging or wood-processing processes. Many of these by-products can be used as material for the production of semi finished products such as particle boards, but a large portion is utilized thermally as bioenergy sources in the form of wood chips and pellets, whereby substances still contained in the by-products are unused. This also applies to other types of biomass such as, for example, fruit, sugar cane and sugar beets, palm, and the like.